Electronic game tables for multiplayer betting games conventionally have a tabletop attached to a central support pedestal that also houses central control components, such as a computing device that acts as a server for peripheral player stations. Or, such conventional electronic game tables have peripheral legs that serve the sole function of supporting the tabletop. With either of these tabletop support schemas, there is limited tabletop area for each player. While it is common to provide each player at an electronic game table with a dedicated touch screen display, it is difficult or impossible to provide each player with other accessories, such as a paper currency detector or a cash-out ticket printer.
What is needed is a way to place more of the desirable components of an electronic game table in close proximity to each player, without cluttering the tabletop to the point of creating distraction or impairing usefulness.